


One Night

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex, background cullen/lavellan, slight BDSM, submissive!alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair is stuck at his cousin (or something - he doesn't really know)'s wedding. He's miserable and intends to spend the evening entirely inebriated. </p><p>Then she comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daringlybelieving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/gifts).



> Prompt: Two miserable people at a wedding AU

                He needed a drink. Thanking whatever maker there might be that his cousin had gone with an open bar for the wedding, he beelined across the room towards it. The line moved quickly, whiskey slid across the counter to him, and he turned back towards his table.

                “Way to go, idiot!” he heard, and he realized the front of his suit jacket was wet. Shaking his head to snap himself back into the moment, Alistair registered the woman standing in front of him, a now empty glass in her hand tipped towards him. Her pale skin rose out of a strapless, dark purple dress, and her black hair was pulled up, leaving her shoulders bare.

                She was beautiful.

                “Look, I’m sorry, alright?” he said. “I wasn’t paying attention but maybe you weren’t either – why were you even standing so close to the bar if you’ve already got your drink? I’ll get you a new one if you’ll stop ripping me a new one!” He turned back to the bar again, raising his eyebrows apologetically at the people in line. “Is there any chance,” he started, only to find the bartender sliding another drink across the counter at him.

                Of course everyone had heard the situation.

                “Be more careful,” was all the bartender said before he moved on to the next person. Alistair carefully picked up the glass and turned slowly towards the woman he’d previously crashed into.

                “Here,” he said, thrusting the glass towards her. “I’d recommend getting out of the way of the bar. Why are you even here? You clearly don’t want to be.”

                “I’m not sure what business that is of yours,” the woman said, glaring at him.

                “Well, if I’m going to be verbally torn limb from limb for a mistake – that I’m facing more of the consequences of than you are, by the way, I’m covered in whatever that is – I’d like to know why the tearer is so bitchy.”

                She laughed and walked away from the bar, Alistair following. “If you absolutely must know, I’m here because my mother insisted I attend. The bride is a relation of ours, I’m told, but mother simply couldn’t make it. So, against my will and better judgement, here I am.”

                “Huh,” Alistair said.

                “So eloquent. You seem equally displeased to be here – what’s your story?” she asked.

                “The groom’s my cousin. Or, second cousin, or something – I don’t know, I can never figure that stuff out. But anyway, weddings kind of suck when you’re my age and single, so here I am at the bar. I’ll still be alone, but at least I’ll be drunk.”

                She raised her glass towards him slightly. “To miserable drunk weddings,” she said.

                Alistair laughed. “To attendance out of familial duty.”   
                “Alistair!” roared a voice from behind them. Alistair groaned as he turned.   
                “Cullen! Congratulations again,” he said, forcing a smile to his face.   
                “You’re not drunk enough,” Cullen said, poking Alistair in the chest cheerfully. “But that’s probably good for now – c’mere, got someone for you to meet! She’s so pretty. And she was married but her husband died or somethin’. And she’s pretty.”

                “Well, it seems you and your…cousin have some catching up to do, Alistair,” the woman said, drawing out his name. “I’ll leave you to it.” He shot her a look that he hoped conveyed _I know I don’t know you and you’re really grumpy but please for the love of everything don’t leave me_. She laughed and waved, moving over to the other side of the hall again to sit in a satin-and-lace bedecked chair. He turned back to Cullen, who grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the bar.

                “Anora!” Cullen called. A tall blonde woman turned at the sound of her name. “C’mere! Got someone to introduce you to!”

                As they drew closer, Alistair could hear Anora audibly sigh. “Another one to set me up with, Cullen?” she said. “I told you, I’m really not interested in seeing anyone right now. Cailan’s only been gone a few months. Also, you’re drunk, so my faith in your judgement is zero. Where’s your wife?”

                “I’m right here,” came a voice from behind Alistair. He spun around to find Alina approaching them. She’d chosen to go non-traditional with her wedding gown, red satin making a stark contrast against her skin. “Cullen,” she said, wrapping her arms around her new husband’s waist, “let Anora be. Besides, I saw Alistair talking with Morrigan a few minutes ago,” she giggled.

                Alistair raised an eyebrow. “Morrigan?” he asked.

                “Over at the bar. I believe she’s the reason you absolutely reek of alcohol?” Alina said. “You don’t seem drunk enough to smell so strongly yet.”

                He groaned. So that was the woman’s name. He’d neglected to ask. “Yes, yes, I crashed into her, but luckily her drink hit me rather than her. I think she’d have killed me if I’d gotten anything on that dress of hers.”

                “Probably,” Alina said cheerfully. “Anyways. Like I was saying. Leave Anora be, Cullen, she doesn’t need you trying to set her up with every last one of your single relations. Come dance with me.” Cullen started to sigh, but Alina cut him off. “If there is one day you do not get to pull the _I don’t dance_ routine it is our wedding.” She took his hand and led him back to the dance floor.

                “Sorry about that,” Alistair said ruefully. “It was, uh, nice to meet you.” Anora nodded and turned back to her friends. Alistair made a face at her turned back. Pretty she might have been, but it wasn’t his fault Cullen was trying to set her up with everyone – she could have at least been polite to him.  He drained the last of his drink and headed back to the bar for a refill before going to lean against the wall away from the crowd. He’d just started to wonder what a socially acceptable time to leave might be when a familiar voice sounded beside him.

                “No luck on the matchmaking front, then?”

                He groaned. “No. I wasn’t interested and she less so, which apparently my cousin should know as he’s been trying to set her up with varying men all night.”

                “Pity,” Morrigan said. “I’d hoped she might wipe that lost-puppy look off your face. It’s depressing.”

                “So stop looking,” Alistair growled.

                “And if I like looking at you?” Morrigan said.

                Alistair raised an eyebrow. “Really? I mean, first of all, I don’t believe you, and second of all, even _my_ lines aren’t that bad.”

                “Look,” Morrigan said. “I’m miserable, you’re miserable. We’re both reasonably attractive people. Myself more so, of course, but you’re not terrible to look at. We may as well find something enjoyable about this party.”

                Alistair froze for several seconds as he contemplated her proposal. Her suggestion seemed quite clear – but she couldn’t be serious. Making a fast decision, he put his hands on her shoulders and spun her so she was pressed against the wall, kissing her solidly. He was caught by surprise when she reacted quickly, her hands falling to his hips as she returned the kiss, sliding her tongue along his lower lip and then biting it lightly when his lips parted. They broke apart several seconds later, both shorter of breath than they had been.

                “Should I assume, then, that you wish to take me up on my suggestion?” Morrigan said casually.

                _Curse her,_ Alistair thought. “Let’s go,” he said aloud. “I know a place.” He took her hand – it wouldn’t do to be completely ungentlemanly, no matter the circumstances – and led her out of the main hall and past the washrooms to a small area with a door leading to a changeroom. He pushed the door open and pulled her inside, her back hitting the door as he closed and locked it. Their lips crashed against each other as their hands began to roam over each other’s bodies. Alistair’s hands found the zipper at the back of Morrigan’s dress and he tugged at it, bringing it down to her waist. It slipped off without effort, revealing her small, bare breasts and tight nipples. Alistair groaned, bending his head to take one in his mouth. Morrigan’s head dropped back against the door with a light thump, and Alistair pushed one of his thighs between her own. She ground against him, and he could feel a slight dampness against his suit pants.

                “Eager, are we?” Alistair said, lifting his head again to brush his lips against her ear.

                “You are insufferable,” she said, her lips grazing his neck as she dropped her head against his shoulder. “Would you stop talking and fuck me?” Her hands came to his chest and she began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt under his jacket. Her nails raked over Alistair’s now-bared chest. He sucked in a breath when they scraped over his nipples. His hands came down to his waistband and he pulled open his belt and pants, shoving them and his boxers down to his knees. He let out a sigh of relief when his cock sprang free, hard against his stomach with beads of precum already forming over the tip. He pressed himself against the thin satin of her underwear and she let out a soft moan.

                “Not so demanding now, hm?” he said, biting at her neck. One of her hands slid off his chest and grabbed his cock, giving it a few hard strokes. Her thumb swiped over the tip to spread the moisture gathered there around.  

                “Fuck me or I leave you here just like this,” she growled. His cock jumped in her hand and she laughed.

                “I should have known. For all your talk, you’re a submissive one, aren’t you?” Alistair remained silent. She squeezed his cock tightly and he whimpered.

                “Yes,” he croaked.

                “You’ve been hard since I suggested this, haven’t you?” she asked. Alistair nodded.

                “Not completely,” he admitted. “But mostly. Kissing you – that did it. When you bit me.” His voice was rough with need.

                “How interesting,” Morrigan purred. “Now, most of the time, I’d like to play with this. I bet you’re even more attractive when you’re all needy and begging. But this isn’t the place nor the time. You’re going to fuck me now. You’re going to be quiet, because there is a large crowd very not far from here. And I shall decide what to do afterwards once you’ve made me cum.”

                Alistair groaned. Morrigan pushed the scrap of fabric that constituted her underwear to the side and guided his cock, still in her hand, to her centre. He pushed inside of her and they both gasped. He paused for a moment to let her adjust to him, but she growled at him to move and he didn’t have the strength to disobey. Her hands slid up over his shoulders as he fucked her, one hand tangling in his short hair. Suddenly she gasped.

                “I’m going to cum,” she whispered in his ear. “And you will too.” Alistair bit his lip hard and thrust into her once more before feeling her constrict hard around him, her release throbbing around his cock and coating him with her wetness.

                “Now,” she growled, and he had no defence. He came, remembering her order to be quiet just in time and pressed his lips to her neck to try and muffle his groans of pleasure. When they had both stopped shaking, he slipped out of her and they stood close together for a moment, both breathing heavily.

                “Get dressed,” Morrigan said brusquely. Alistair obediently tucked himself back into his pants and began to do up his shirt as she adjusted her underwear and pulled her dress back up. Turning to face the door, she looked back at him.   
                “Do you mind?” she asked, indicating her zipper. Alistair finished the last button on his shirt and then obliged, slowly pulling the zipper up the back of her dress and trying desperately to resist the urge to kiss her still-exposed shoulder. When her dress was fastened, she turned back to him.

                “What now?” he asked.

                “Now nothing,” she said. “That was…excellent. To say the least. But let’s be honest here, Alistair. I don’t know you, you don’t know me, and until we were fucking we weren’t even getting along particularly well. Thank you,” she said. She turned again and left the changeroom, Alistair staring at the door as it closed behind her.

                “You have got to be bloody kidding me,” he groaned, taking a long step back and sinking to the bench in the middle of the room.

*****

                Morrigan returned to the main hall as quickly as she could on not-entirely steady legs. Panic coursed through her veins as the damp reminder of her recent activities coated her inner thighs. Weaving through the crowd to the table she’d been assigned, she picked up her small purse and left, planning her route through the hall carefully to pass the table where Alistair had been seated. She leaned over, pulling a sheet from the palm-sized notepad in her purse, and scribbled a note before exiting the hall. It could only be one night. It could always only be one night. Her thoughts turned for a moment to the way his amber eyes had looked at her after the kiss in the main hall, with a mix of wonder and awe, and her stomach clenched. She swallowed hard. This was for the best. It had to be.

*****

                Alistair stayed in the changeroom for several minutes before exiting, trying to compose himself. He wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened but he knew he’d never see or feel the likes of it again. When he felt reasonably sure he could maintain a calm cover in the hall, he stood, checked his appearance in the mirror, and fixed his hair before leaving.

                He returned to his table quickly, hoping to gather anything he’d left behind (like those little chocolates – he _loved_ those things) and say his goodbyes so he could leave. Underneath the little mesh pouch of candy, he found a folded piece of paper he didn’t remember seeing at dinner.

                _Thank you. I’m sorry. –M._

                Alistair glared at the paper for a minute, shoved it in his pocket and turned to leave the hall, chocolates and goodbyes both forgotten.


End file.
